1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to certain novel cis and trans isomers of 3-aryloxy-4-hydroxypyrrolidines and derivatives thereof which are useful in treating depression, hypertension or heart arrythmias in animals, with compositions prepared therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds of the present invention have not been available prior to the present invention. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,738,477 has disclosed certain trans-3-aryloxy-4-hydroxypyrrolidines and piperidines which have pertinence to the present invention but which disclosure is subsequent to the present invention. None of the compounds disclosed in that reference are cis isomers. Certain of the compounds of the present invention also differ in having substitution of alkyl, phenylalkyl and cycloalkyl on pyrrolidinyl nitrogen.